(Foxy X OC) Friend Or Foe? Five Nights at Freddy's: Chapter 1
by AllFantasyStories
Summary: A young 15 year old girl named Amanda is taken to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with her 6 year old brother, Zac. When she meets Foxy, the pirate fox, and the 3 mascots of the pizzeria, her life is forever changed. Join Amanda on an exciting but horrifying adventure, as the new security guard, and even the new mascot... Rated T for gore, suggestive themes, and mild language, ect.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"C'mon sis! We're gonna be late!" The young boy said as he grabbed his older sisters's wrist, dragging her across the driveway.

"Zac, stop that! We have 30 minutes until we go! And stop dragging me, it hurts!" The older 15 year old girl said to her young 6 year old brother, Zac. Zac started to pout. He gave her big puppy eyes, which she absolutely hated.

"But Amanda, I wanna gow! I wanna see da ammamatromics!" He replied, with his 'hard-to-understand' baby voice. Amanda frowned at his last word.

"It's animatronic, not amama- whatever you said." Amanda corrected, slightly annoyed with his stupidity of pronouncing words. Zac didn't like reading, or talking properly. But still, he was her little brother, and she cared about him, and he cared about her.

"Zac, Amanda, are you two arguing again?" A voice said behind Zac, which came from her garage. She looked over Zac, to see her dad, Paul, walk over to them. Zac turned around, putting on his fake smile, and Amanda just rolled her eyes.

"No, I was just telling Zac how to pronounce animatronic." Amanda responded, slightly smiling at his excitement of going to Freddy Fazbear's. That place was a pizza restaurant, with slightly creepy looking animatronics, used for entertainment.

"He's that excited?" Paul asked. Amanda nodded. Paul just laughed warmly.

"Well, the young boy went there for his birthday, but..."

Paul immediately trailed off. She knew what he was thinking. She and Zac were celebrating Zac's 4th birthday, when the... 'Accident' happened. She was there when it happened. One of the animatronics on stage, she couldn't remember which one it was, fell off the stage on accident, falling on to her, it's snout locking on to her lips. It was super embarrassing, but then some stupid un-mature boys grabbed him and started kicking him, and it happened. The robot's sharp teeth sunk into one of the children's heads, right onto the frontal lobe. People tried to release his grip on the boy's head, and it ripped. Amanda shuddered at the thought. She was right in front of the boy when it happened...

"Amanda, you ok?" A voice asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. Just got lost in thought."

"I sometimes, think 'bout pizza, and how cheesy it is." Zac randomly said.

Paul looked over to me, and I was surprised at what he said next.

"The bite of 87, you're thinking about that, aren't you?" My eyes widened in surprise. How did he know? Was it obvious? Well, he did run over to her and Zac, and swiped them up, and ran to the car, out of fear the robot would strike them next. She couldn't blame him. The robot literally KISSED her. Her dad must of thought he was attacking her. Even Amanda was still confused about it.

"Dad, if you hate that place so much, why are we going back there?" She suddenly asked. Paul froze for a second, before responding. He sighed.

"Because, I feel like Zac should be able to go there one more time, to enjoy it one more time. I know it's crazy and all, and I know you're mo-" He suddenly stopped talking, discontinuing his sentence. Mother. She went out the bad way. She used to work as the night guard for that nightmare of a place, but one of the animatronics broke her back, and she was brought to the hospital immediately. They tried to save her, but she passed away. Dad went silent for a week, and usually cried whenever he saw Amanda. He said She looked just like her. Long brown hair, in a ponytail. Greenish yellow eyes, and sparkling pale skin. Poor dad, he had been through so much pain.

"Dad, you don't have to do this." Amanda said, not wanting him to feel pain again, knowing his wife's death was caused by one of the loved robots. He sighed.

"This last time, Amanda, even though I-"

"Hey-ya! Can we gow alwedy? You guys keep talkin', and we'll neva get there!" Zac complained, completely interrupting Paul.

"Ok, Zac. Get in the car. Let's get this over with..." Paul responded, muttering the last sentence so Zac wouldn't hear him. They stepped in the car, and took off. Amanda had a bad feeling about this.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Friend

Chapter 2:

The car stopped. Zac jumped up in his seat, yelling, 'We're gonna see fweddy again!' God, how could Zac love them so much? How could Zac STILL remember their names? It's been 2 years since he went there! Zac was a questionable kid.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can I gow in!" Zac yelled.

"Yes, Zac, just don't go too far, okay-" Paul's sentence was cut off when Zac ignored him, and ran into the building.

"Darn it Zac, COME BACK! Amanda, could you unload, I need to get Zac!" Amanda nodded, so she wouldn't delay him. He ran out of the car, and rushed into the building. She was left alone in the front seat of the car. She stayed still for a few seconds. She then grabbed her dad's sun glasses, his iPhone 6, a pocket knife, incase something 'happens', and her Spyro hat.(It's not a skylanders hat, it's a legend of spyro one!) She uneasily walked into the building, crowded with people. How could they still come here?! After the bite, wouldn't they fear the place? Did they feel safe because the robots couldn't go off stage anymore, or did the owner come up with some stupid story so they wouldn't go out of business? Who cares. These people are insane.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how can I help you?" Amanda heard a woman say, to her dad and Zac.

"We're here to, um, eat pizza and watch the band." Paul said, Amanda noticing her dad's grip on Zac's arm. He clearly didn't want him running off again.

"Hey, you look familiar. Where have I seen you before?"

"Maybe I was here when Suzana was hurt, Fiona." Paul responded. How did he know her? She wasn't wearing a name tag.

"Oh my, Paul... I hardly recognised you... Why are you here? Wouldn't you hate it here?" Fiona asked, obviously surprised about his presence.

"Zac should be able to see them one last time, ON stage." He said, making everyone around him hear him emphasise the word, on. Fiona's face saddened.

"I guess so, and before you ask, I'm still working here because I was robbed. He took 3/4s of my money. Now I'm stuck here. Every other business thought I was un-useful." She said with disappointment in her voice. She was robbed? Poor her. It must have sucked to find that out. Fiona tired to change the subject.

"So Zac, how old are you now?"

"I'm six, and Fweddy is mah favouwite ammamatromic!" Zac responded, jumping up and down with excitement. However, Paul wasn't so excited.

"Well, I hope you have a nice time... See you sometime, hopefully..." Fiona said, and went into the crowd. Paul sighed, and walked to where the animatronics were, Zac eagerly following behind. Amanda, though, just slowly walked behind them. Something about this placed scared her, and soon, she would find out what.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Something Strange

Hey guys, it's me, AllFantasyStories,

there was an error in the last chapters! Amanda wasn't 13 when the Bite of 87 took place, she was 8 years old. DX

sorry. Derp. Also, I know some people are saying that the chapters are too short. Don't worry! I will make them longer, but I have already posted this story on another website, so I can't change anything, or it will all mess up! But without further adu, let the story begin!

(Foxy X OC) Freind Or Foe? FNaF: Chapter 3

The group walked into the dining room. It was LOUD. There were children singing, running, giggling, and yelling. Amanda observed the place. There were lots of tables with party hats, but mostly filled with plates of pizza, a floor with black and white tiles set up in a pattern like a chessboard, doors all over the place, and a stage. She looked up at the stage, and what she saw almost scared her. On her left, there was a purple bunny, on her right, a yellow chicken, and in the middle, a brown bear.

"Excuse me..." She asked to one of the parents. The mother looked at her, and gave a questioning look.

"What are the names of the animatronics?" The parent gave her a look that seemed like, 'How could you not know?' She then just smiled. Weird...

"Well, the bunny is Bonnie, the chicken is Chica, and the bear is Freddy Fazbear."

'Wow, what cheesy names. Even I could think of better ones.' Amanda thought. She thanked the parent, and went looking for her dad and brother. They were sitting down at a table, watching the band play. Zac looked like he was having the time of his life, but Paul looked uneasy. The band didn't strike an interest in her. They looked creepy. She walked over to Paul.

"Hey dad, I'm going to look for another place to go. I don't like the band." As soon as she said the last sentence, she looked up to the stage, and it looked like all three robots looked at her. 'What the hell?!' Amanda thought. That, was, creeeeeeepy.

"Well, that's good, but I heard that there's an arcade around. Maybe you could go there? But, don't be too long, I don't want to leave you alone." He responded. An arcade? That didn't sound interesting, but it sounded better than listening to these things.

"Dad! I'm not a baby anymore! I can take care of myself. Don't worry." Amanda responded, and left to find the arcade. She herd her dad say something, but she couldn't hear it over all the commotion. She walked to the door, and opened it, and went inside.

The room was filled with a small group of kids. She frowned. More commotion. She looked around, trying to find something fun, and not kiddy to do. She looked around, and found another door. It was different from the others. It wasn't brown, but a lavender purple. There was a sign at the top, but it looked like most of the ink had vanished. It said:

Piætę's €0v=

She couldn't read it. Wait... She remembered this door. It was familiar. As she tried to read the worn down sign, she finally came up with a way too familiar name.

Pirate's Cove.

When she looked up things on the internet for Freddy Fazbear Pizza, there was this dumb rumor that an animatronic was still inside. There probably wasn't, but curiosity got the best of her. She quietly opened the door, and snuck in. The room was dark and empty, a bunch of broken wood and other broken things were scattered across the floor, too many to name. But, across the room, there was a purple curtain, with white stars. She dodged a spider coming down from the ceiling, and slowly approached the stage. The more closer she came to it, the more she started shaking. She was finally at the curtain. She quietly climbed up the stage, and tiptoed to the curtain.

'I'm so stupid. Well, here goes nothing!' She slowly opened the curtain, and almost got a heart attack from what she saw. There was another animatronic, the rumors were true. It looked like it was a fox, or something, but something was different about it. It had a hole in it's chest, showing an endoskeleton, no feet, only showing metal plates, and holes in his pants, and arms. It's mouth was broken, and it's right eyelid was halfway down. But it's eyes scared her the most. They were glowing yellow.

"H-Hey there... um, who are you? You look familiar." Amanda suddenly said.

Silence.

The robot stared into space, blankly. She shook her head in disappointment.

"Of course. They must of shut him down. But why did they just leave him here?" Who knows. She started to get off the stage, but heard a creak behind her. She froze, and quickly looked behind her. The fox looked sad, as if he was saying, 'Don't leave me, I have no friends!' Amanda went up to the fox. She started leaning her face to his, as if she heard something.

Creak.

Suddenly, as fast as lightning, one of the arms grabbed her back, and pushed her towards his chest. The other one, was pressed on her mouth. Amanda tried to scream. She tried to escape, but it was too strong.

"Where do ya think yer goin'?"

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Runaway, and another Friend

Freind Or Foe? FNaF: Chapter 4

Amanda froze. The robot TALKED. To HER. How?! So the rumors about them being haunted must of been true...

"Mmph!" Amanda squealed, the fox's paw still on her mouth, while his hook was pressing against her back.

"Don't talk, or ye'll be sorry." It said, with it's pirate accent. Amanda wanted to cry. What would it do to her? Kill her?

"Now, I'm gonna make this simple. I'll take me hand away from yer mouth, and ye don't scream. If ye do, yer dead. Understood?" It said again. What would it do to her? Was he going to tell her to leave the pizzeria and never come back?

"W-What do you want...?" She managed to say quietly.

"The better question is, what do ye want?"

"I heard rumors that you were still here, and curiosity got the best of me..." She managed to say. Maybe he wasn't going to kill her.

"Well, ye didn't make such a smart choice. Ye see, ol' Foxy's been lonely, he needs a robot to comfort him..." He sticked his snout in Amanda's face, which made her WAY too uncomfortable.

"... and play with him..."

As soon as Amanda heard that, it felt like she had super human strength. She screamed, and pushed the robot's chest away from her, and took steps back. She fell off the stage, landing on the cold hard floor. The fox was recovering. She got up, and tried to run to the door when she tripped on a piece of wood. When she looked at it, she found it was not wood.

It was a fluffy tail.

She saw Foxy rise from the stage, his eyes so yellow it hurt Amanda's eyes.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Amanda just ran, kicked the door open, and slammed it shut behind her.

She fell to the ground, but someone picked her up.

"Girl, what were you doing?!"

It was a boy's voice. Amanda looked up, to see a boy about a year older than her, with blue eyes and brown short hair. She awkwardly took his hand, and she was up on her feet. She wanted to cry.

"What... What was that thing?" She said, still terrified about what happened. The boy looked mad.

"That was Foxy. He's been shut down for awhile, so I guess all that loneliness got to him. You're lucky to be alive."

What was he talking about? Did he KNOW that crazy freak?! And he called it a he...

"W-W-What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Amanda said, still processing what he said.

"I knew Foxy. Do you know about the 5 missing children?"

"Yes..."

"Well, my old friend Daniel haunts Foxy. He's a good guy, or was..."

Amanda's eyes widened. It sounded so fake, yet so true. Poor... What was his name?

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, but first, who are you, you look familiar..."

"My name is Amanda. The last time I was here, I got kissed by that... that THING..."

The boys eyes widened with surprise.

"I know you! You're the girl who witnessed the Bite of 87! Police have been looking for you for questioning, since you were the oldest of all the kids. But anyways..."

The boy looked at Amanda, and puffed out his chest.

"The name's Mike. Mike Schmidt."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: The Band

**Just a quick message, I have started another story about an AU, so go check that out if you like this story!**

**Also, if you want to read this somewhere else, go to deviantart and look for 'AlicornSolarAndLunar', that's my name. I also have tumblr, it's 'TheFiveNightsatFreddysFan', or 'XTeenGames'. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Friend or Foe? Five Nights At Freddy's: Chapter 5

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mike." Amanda said, shaking hands with him. He smiled, which for some reason made her blush.

"Amanda! It's time to go!" She heard her father call. She sighed.

"Sorry, I have to go now."

"It's ok. Maybe we could meet up on Friday?" Mike asked. Amanda knew it was Wednesday, and she was free on Fridays. She smiled.

"I would like that. See you later!" Amanda said, smiling and waving. As she exited, she met face to face with purple eyes. Amanda jumped, when she realized who was in front of her.

Chica.

"Hello ma'm! Before you go, are you going to finish your pizza? If not, can I have it?" The robot said, with a cheerful voice. Amanda stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Chica, are you trying to steal pizza again?" A deeper male voice said behind the chicken. A purple figure and a brown one came up to the dancer. Freddy and Bonnie.

"Chica, you really need to stop." The purple bunny said, clearly sounding grumpy. The bear stepped in front of the two, and facing Amanda.

"Excuse them. They don't get along." Freddy said, looking at the two bickering robots. Amanda just stared. Then she saw Paul appear, waving her over, not daring to go near the robots.

"Excuse me, but I need to go..."

"Don't go yet! I haven't even started my guitar solo yet!"

"I haven't done my solo dance yet!"

"And we need to sing for new customers, even though you look familiar..."

Paul finally got the courage to grab Amanda's hand, then run into the crowd of people. The three robots stared for a second.

"Ru-de!" Chica said. Freddy stared.

'Where have I seen her...?'

"So, how was your day?" Paul asked, still shaken up from going near the band.

"It was amazan! The amamamtomocs wer awesome!"Zac said, nothing wrong in his day.

"Good to not know, Zac. You Amanda?"

Amanda hesitated for a second, remembering what happened with Foxy, but then she thought about Mike...

"Well, I met this nice boy, he was very polite." Amanda said, blushing again. Zac just made a grossed out face.

"Well, that's good. Something good about that place. Also, what were those monsters talking to you about?"

When Amanda heard him say 'monsters', she assumed he meant the band.

"Well, Chica wanted my pizza, Bonnie and Freddy told her off, and they wanted to play a song for me. But, Freddy said I looked familiar to him."

Paul was quiet for a few seconds, but then he responded.

"Just ignore him. You probably look like another kid."

Amanda had the feeling he was lying, but she shook away the feeling. When she told Paul about meeting up with Mike, he decided to let her go. She was actually excited about going to that place for once.

To Be Continued...


End file.
